1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike liquid crystal display apparatuses requiring a light source, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emission type apparatuses, and do not need a light source. Therefore, organic light emitting display apparatuses may have advantages of being thin and being driven by low power.
Due to the advantages of organic light emitting display apparatuses, recently liquid crystal display apparatuses are superseded by organic light emitting display apparatuses, and research for a method of manufacturing organic light emitting display apparatuses with low cost is ongoing.